The Abandoned
by kwippiisqish
Summary: Harry is first abandoned by Albus Dumbledore when he leaves the baby at the Dursley's. He is then once again abandoned when Petunia leaves him in a dingy alleyway. Little does anyone know what is to come when Orion Sirrah takes him in to raise him as her son. Slytherin/Powerful!Harry. Dumbledore bashing. Drarry. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Albus Dumbledore was a fool. That was among the best words to describe this old man. He

believed that he was the one to outsmart everyone and take over Magical Britain. "For the

Greater Good." Unfortunately, he was amazing at manipulation. Well, so he thought.

When Albus dropped off the little baby on the doorstep of Harry's aunt and uncle's house, he

believed he would soon receive the perfect sacrificial lamb. Little did he know what was to

come.

XXXXXXXX

When Mrs. Petunia Dursley opened the door on the morning of November 1st, she was not

expecting the small baby on her porch where the milk should have been. She shrieked and

yelled for her husband to come. Vernon, her husband, came and picked up the basket. He

placed it on the table, and Petunia sneered as she realized just who it was on her table. Her

stupid sister's son. Harry Potter. Then she noticed the letter.

After she opened it, Petunia scanned the letter. Her face contorted in anger. The nerve of

that old coot! She barked at Vernon to give her the keys to the car, waking up the baby on the

table. He started crying, and Vernon roared at the baby to shut up. Amazingly, he did. Petunia's

eyes widened in horror, then frosted over. She snatched the keys from her husband, roughly

grabbed the basket, and stormed out the door. She shoved the basket into the back seat and

started off down the road in almost a frenzy.

Petunia stopped at an alley roughly a mile and a half from her home. She took the basket out

of the car and set it on the grimy ground of the trash filled alley. She sneered once more and

said nothing but "good riddance" towards the baby, then briskly turned around and left the now

twice abandoned Harry Potter.

XXXXXXXX

The wards surrounding Orion Sirrah's alley alerted her that something had entered it. She

Apparated there and her eyes immediately fell to the basket with the crying baby who had only

been left minutes before. Orion's eyes filled with tears once she realized that this small child had

been left for dead!

Orion's shadow fell upon the basket and Harry looked up at the stranger. His tears stopped,

as if he knew who she was. His intelligent green eyes met her own violet ones. He cooed

slightly, and wriggled in the blanket he was swaddled in. She picked up this mysterious child,

then noticed the scar on his forehead.

Though it had been only one day, the entire Wizarding World knew of the Potter's demise

and the fate of the Dark Lord and Harry Potter.

"Well, mister Potter, I guess you are now mine. Though I have no idea why someone would

leave such a beautiful baby here. We must get you somewhere we can live in peace." Orion

smiled gently down at the baby. She nuzzled his forehead with her nose and Apparated away.

XXXXXXXX

Orion arrived at Gringotts Wizarding Bank, and quickly strode inside. She approached the

desk, and spoke quietly to the goblin. "This is Harry Potter. I am Orion Sirrah and I need help.

Take the blood tests you need. But we need help. Please."

"We shall need to take the tests to prove your identity, but come with me, and we will provide

protection as needed until we have our results. My name is Grimclaw."

Soon, everything was taken care of, and Orion was explaining to Ragnok that she wanted to

adopt this child because it was clear of what happened. Luckily, they agreed. They transferred

Harry's money to her measly account, and bought her a house. She gave up some of her blood

and magic so that he would truly be hers. Orion was so excited to be a mother. And soon, her

wish was granted.

XXXXXXXX

**Thanks for reading so far. I hope it gets better. I also hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(5 Years Later)

"Mommy?" A small voice sounded in the little shack located at the back of the alleyway.

"Yes dear?" Orion stood to go to her adoptive son's side.

"There were some boys out there and I waved from the window," Raven hair shuffled up to the tall woman. "They acted like they didn't see me."

"Ah. I knew this time would come," Orion picked up the green-eyed child. As she sat down, and placed him on her lap as well, she started explaining. "Not many people can see our house, cara."

"Why?"

"Our house is protected by magic. Only other magical people can see our house. And only people with our blood or permission can enter our house."

"Okay. But why do we live in an alley? Why can't we live in a house like everyone else?" Harry looked up at the only mother he knew, small tears in his eyes.

"It is the only way we stay as safe as we do. There are bad people who want to hurt me, and who want to kill you. I'm so sorry that I have to scare you like this," She pulled the 5-year-old close to her bosom. "But you have to understand this, filius."

"I understand, mater."

"Good." Orion mussed up his already unruly raven black hair, and rubbed her nose against his.

XXXXXXXXX

(4 Years After)

"Filius, we are going out. Pack a bag with two nights of clothes." Orion knocked on Harry's door.

"Yes, mater. Be out in a minute!"

Harry put down the book he was reading, and grabbed a small bag he kept for trips like this. He frowned some though, because his mother always told him where they were going. He just shrugged it off and quickly packed the bag.

"Where are we going, mater?" Harry slung the bag over his shoulder as he trudged down the stairs.

"We are going to Diagon Alley, cara. It is almost time for Hogwarts, and you need supplies. We also have an important errand to run." Orion struggled to her feet.

"Oh! Alright then!" He grabbed her arm, and linked it through hers. Then they were off.

XXXXXXXX

The duo arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, quickly heading to Diagon Alley. They first stopped at Gringotts. As they walked in, the goblins working behind the counters stood. They all took a look at the small child walking next to the older woman. They did not slow their pace until they reached the tallest counter. The goblin behind it bent down.

"What business do you have here, Miss Sirrah? It has been a long time." He flashed a smile that looked more like a grimace.

"It is time, Grimclaw." She held out her palm, towards the goblin.

"Right away, Miss." He discreetly picked up the few coins from her hand, and stepped down from the tall counter.

Travelling down the passageways in the creaking carts rattled Harry's brain. He fought off the urge to throw up over the side of the cart. Finally, they slowed and stopped. They stepped out, Harry's legs wobbling dangerously. His dizziness wasn't helped by the enormous door that stood in front of him. Wood against stone screamed as the door was pulled open. Harry flinched hard as he saw a table full of many creatures seemingly waiting for the mother and son.

"Welcome, Lady Orion. It's been a long time. We have a lot of news to share. Let's get down to business, Queen Erlking."

XXXXXXXXX

** Welp, next chapter. Sorry it's been a bit. Hope you like it. **

** A/N: Mater- Mother**

** Cara- Dear**

** Filius- Son. Also, an Erlking is a German fairy spirit. They tend to be invisible to most. More will be revealed later ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

The table was full of creatures. All sorts. Knowing what his mother had taught him about all the creatures, Harry named several species in his head. _Vampire, elf, goblin, centaur, and gryphin. _

"Mater, why are there so many people here?" He cowered behind Orion.

"We need to talk to them. You have many things to learn before you go to school, and they wish to help, filius." Orion pet the hair that brushed his shoulders. "Can you be strong and answer any questions they have?"

"Yes, Mater." Harry sat down next to his mother around the table.

The next few hours were spent talking of how Harry was found, and how the blood adoption meant he could change his name. They also talked of how since the blood adoption took place, he would inherit some of his mother's powers. The gryphin (whose name was Azealia) offered to teach Harry all the spells he would need to know for the next year or so. Quincy, the elf, offered to teach him how to mend his clothing, and how to walk everywhere without the burden of shoes. Deelia, the vampire, said she would be delighted to give him some tips on how to be intimidating.

The conversations went on, with Harry answering questions such as "What is the best way to take revenge on someone who has wronged you?" To which Harry answered, "Revenge isn't the way to do things at all. I've done a lot of studying with Mater, and in my studies, I have found the American hippies to be quite inspiring. I don't want to take drugs and have a lot of sex or anything, but I like the idea of being free and open."

Everyone was shocked. Even Orion was mildly surprised. The pride she felt bubbling in her chest though brought her to hug her son. He hugged back gratefully.

"So, young Lord, what would you like your name to be?" Gasher, the goblin, asked.

"Ummm….." Harry pondered for a moment. "How does… ummm…. Kai Eryk sound…?"

"What a badass name!" Azealia exclaimed.

"Indeed." Druket (the centaur) concurred.

"Well, if everything is in place then, we can complete the ceremony, and adjourn." Gasher nodded towards Orion, for confirmation.

"Let's begin."

XXXXXXXXX

The process of granting powers and unlocking the mind was incredible and exhausting. The godfathers and mothers were named, (Azealia and Deelia as godmothers, while Druket and Quincy were the godfathers), and they each gave some of their knowledge and powers through the powerful magic in the ceremony. Kai passed out at one point, as his mind had become a bit overloaded. Orion held him throughout the entire ordeal though so he was okay. Once everything was done, Kai's appearance had also changed.

Once emerald green eyes were now a deep jade green. Pale skin became paler, but not sickly looking. Black hair darkened another shade or two. Kai grew two or three inches taller as well.

"Well, aren't we a handsome young man?" Azealia nudged Kai slightly.

He blushed and mumbled something incoherent. Goodbyes were short, and soon Orion and Kai were off on their way. The cart ride back up was just as bad if not worse than the last time for Kai. He was very surprised to find that it was nighttime when they arrived back at the surface of the earth. Orion led him to the Leaky Cauldron, in which they rented a room. They stumbled up the stairs in the dark, and got ready for bed.

"I love you, Mater." Kai murmured as he fell asleep.

" I love you as well, Kai Eryk Sirrah." Orion kissed the top of his head, and they both drifted off into the arms of Morpheus.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Love you guys! Thanks for reading. I'm sorry if the story only gets worse as I write, but I hope you stick around. More info on Erlkings to come!**


	4. Chapter 4

Even though the crowds were thick within the small alleyway of Diagon Alley, Kai could not help but stare at every wall, window, and store he passed in awe.

"Mater, this is so amazing!" his breathless voice rasped out of his throat.

"Oh cara, indeed it is. But we do have things to do, yes?" Orion ruffled her son's hair lovingly.

"Yes. Where do we start?"

"How about books, then robes?"

"Let's go!" Kai jumped up and down in place, excited to get started.

XXXXXX

Nearly an hour later, the duo managed to squeeze out the door of the tiny bookshop. Kai was nearly hyperventilating. He could not believe the amount of people in that space. As he fought back tears, he followed his mother into the robe shop. Kai hoped it would be over quickly and that he would soon get to lay down for a while.

Kai looked down at the few books in his arms that he chose for himself. He smiled softly at the covers. _Tales of Beedle the Bard, Guide to Animagi and How to Find Your Form, Elementals: Find Your Power, _and _The History of Erlkings. _He looked up at Orion, who was holding the rest of his school books. She smiled down at him, and opened the door they stopped in front of.

The moment they stepped through the door of the robe shop, Kai froze. His hands dropped the books. Standing in front of him, was the most gorgeous human being he'd ever seen. The shocking blond hair in front of Kai turned around to reveal silver-blue eyes. Kai nearly melted.

"What are… you…." The boy started, then trailed off once he got a good look at Kai. "I-I'm Draco Malfoy. Who are you?"

"I'm Kai Sirrah. Nice to meet you."

Both boys couldn't look away from each other. Orion had moved to the fabric racks once they arrived, so she didn't see her son talking with the blond. As she shifted though, she noticed the interesting exchange between the boys from the corner of her eye. She stepped over and reached her son as the blond's mother seemed to show up as well.

"Who is this?" the mother's asked their children.

A mixture of a mumbled "Kai/Draco" sounded from their mouths. The mothers looked up and met eyes with the other. Suddenly it clicked. And they nodded to one another.

"I am Orion Sirrah. Queen of the Erlkings. And you?"

"Narcissa Malfoy neé Black. If i may, it seems our sons have found The Connection"

"Indeed. I believe we need to-"

Suddenly a flash of light circled the two boys. It faded as quickly as it appeared. Their right forearms now contained a picture. A snake with dragon wings wrapped around a rose.

"Oh my."

XXXXXX

**Hope it turned out okay! Sorry it's so short and there was such a big gap of time. More surprises ahead! **


End file.
